Spontaneous
by strawberriesandsunshine
Summary: Troy Bolton was not the type of person to think before he acted. It was usually what he felt like doing at the moment, leaving his best friend to pick up the pieces of his stupidity, or what he likes to call it, spontaneity. Troyella oneshot


Hey guys, first time up here, review and help out :) Thanks

* * *

Troy Bolton was not the type of person to think before he did.

It was usually purely by instinct and what he felt like doing at the moment. He did it, and then thought about things later. Never did it cross his mind that kicking a rabid squirrel or pushing Sharpay into the pool was a bad idea. Until after it happened.

Then, his dependency on others kicked in when he needed to find a way to apologize and glue his body parts back together.

Eventually asking, "What do I do know?"

-

This is where his best friend, Gabriella Montez came in. Gabriella was the brain in the friendship. So after the long process of writing out a serenade for Sharpay and helping Troy stitch his arms back onto his torso, she would give him notes and plans on being more independent, and planning things out.

...

Like that would ever happen.

Troy eventually ended up taking her well thought out notes and making paper airplanes with them before childishly throwing them around the room.

Which ended up in an angry Gabriella writing insulting apologies for him to read to Sharpay which, really, just repeated the vicious cycle of breaking and rebreaking Troy's bones.

Of course, Troy didn't mind. He was hopelessly in love with Gabriella, so it didn't really matter if the only time he ever got to see her was when she was horriblly furious with him, or lecturing him about "thinking".

Like now.

When Troy decided that he didn't learn from the last time he pushed Sharpay into the pool, and was now sitting in Gabriella's room, watching her rub ethanol on his cuts and put bandages on.

"I like the Scooby-doo ones," Troy said, trying to reach out and grab the purple box of bandages sitting on her desk.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Troy, stop fidgeting," she said.

Troy continued to move, not realizing that the more he moved, the bigger chance he had of Gabriella getting rubbing alcohol in his eyes.

"Troy, stop-"

"OW!"

Gabriella sighed before setting down the cotton swabs and the rubbing alcohol. "What did I say?" she said.

Troy was painfully clutching his left eye will rocking back and forth. "It hurts like hell," he moaned.

Gabriella took his hands and pried them away from his eye, which, by now, had turned a disgusting pink-ish color.

"What do I do now?" Troy whined, frantically waving his arms around in pain.

"I don't even know why I put up with you sometimes," Gabriella mumbled before dabbing the sides of his eye with cotton and using water to rinse it out.

"It stiiings," Troy moaned while swatting away Gabriella's hands and running into her bathroom to rinse it out himself.

"Troy, see, this is what happens when you don't think before you do things. You need to _plan_ , even if it's just mentally, before actually doing something," Gabriella scolded, while cleaning up her first aid kit and tucking it back under her bed.

"But it takes so much effort," Troy whined before walking back into her room and plopping himself on her bed.

Gabriella moved towards him and sat on the edge.

"Yeah, but at least it doesn't end up in you coming close to a near-death encounter. What the hell were you thinking pushing Sharpay into the pool?" Gabriella asked.

Troy shrugged. "I don't know. Seemed like fun," he said, grinning.

"Was that before or after she clawed your eyes out?" Gabriella asked, knowingly looking at the red marks Troy had across his face.

"You know, some people call me spontaneous," he replied, smirking to himself.

"You mean stupid…"

"To-ma-to, to-mah-to,"

Gabriella rolled her eyes again before feeling Troy pull her down next to him.

"Troy!" she squealed, laughing.

Troy smiled and wrapped his arms around her before digging his face into her back, tickling her.

"Troy, stop!" she said, giggling loudly and squirming in his arms.

Troy smiled and flipped her around so they were facing each other.

"I have a boo-boo" Troy said, pointing to the area under his eyes.

"Aww, poor baby," Gabriella said, reaching her hand out to gently brush.

...

Before suddenly poking it.

"Ow!" Troy shouted, immediately bringing his hands up to cover his injury. "You butt,"

Gabriella grinned. "That was for the unnecessary tickling," she said, smiling. "Spontaneous!" she replied.

Troy rolled his eyes. "Wanna know what _else_ is spontaneous?" Troy asked, grinning at Gabriella.

"What? " she asked before suddenly feeling the weight on the bed shift and something on her lips.

Something foreign.

Rough.

But soft at the same time.

She peeked one eye open to see her best friend literally on top of her, kissing her. She involuntarily squealed in surprise.

Suddenly, she felt the air swirl back over her lips as the sudden warmth disappeared.

"Uhm…" Troy began, bright red and looking anywhere but at his flushed best friend. Why didn't he think this out before doing it. This was not good. "I…uhm…maybe I should've planned before…uhm…I…I'm stupid,"

Gabriella gently touched her lips, trying to refeel the tingly sensation.

She giggled. "I think you're spontaneous," she said.

Troy's head shot up and looked at hers, a slight smile tugging at his lips.

"Yeah?" he asked, moving back over towards her.

Gabriella pulled her bottom lip into her mouth gently while nodding shyly up and down.

"Wanna be more spontaneous?" he asked, leaning towards her again, not giving her a chance to answer before moving swiftly to capture her lips.

After a few moments, Troy broke apart again, both of them blushing.

"I kind of liked that," Gabriella said, smiling.

"Me too," Troy replied, lacing his hands with hers.

"So, we're a couple?" Troy asked hopefully, grinning widely.

"Yup," Gabriella said, smiling while swaying from side to side happily.

"Yup," Troy repeated.

Gabriella rested her head on Troy's chest before suddenly hearing his voice boom out,

"So…

...

...

what do we do now?"

* * *

Ahh ok, that was fun :) review?


End file.
